callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Headquarters (game mode)
Headquarters is a multiplayer game mode in which teams capture control positions to gain points. It is one of the most popular game modes, as it has more of a goal than just killing. Teams must coordinate a good defensive perimeter around a captured headquarters in order to keep it. __TOC__ Winning In headquarters, there are three ways to score: * Kill: 1 point * Assist: 2 points * Hold capture point: 5 points per score The killing and assisting are very simple. If you kill someone, you get one point. If you shoot someone, then a teammate kills that person, you will get assist points. The capture points are the main method of scoring in headquarters. Every ten seconds that your team holds a headquarters, all teammates are awarded 5 points. To capture a neutral headquarters, stand close to the capture position and a bar should appear at the bottom of your screen. As long as you are standing within capture range, the bar will slowly fill. Once the bar is completely full, your team will be given the headquarters. The headquarters is represented on your screen as an upside-down arrow. When the arrow is gray, it is neutral. When it's red, the enemy team controls it, and when it's green, your team controls it. Not dying is very important in headquarters matches. When the headquarters is neutral, everyone re-spawns as normal. However, when a team controls the headquarters, the controlling team's players will not re-spawn until the headquarters is destroyed. The team not currently holding the headquarters will still re-spawn as normal. To destroy a headquarters, simply eliminate all of the controlling team's players that are within range of the headquarters. Headquarters only last a set amount of time. Once a headquarters has been destroyed, or the time on it has run out, a new headquarters will spawn, and the battle will begin again! At this point, the team that controlled the last headquarters will all re-spawn. Tips *'Bring claymores'. Claymores are very effective when defending a headquarters inside a building. So always pack some claymores in headquarters matches. A good strategy is to have claymores and an SMG. Set claymores at the entrances to the building and stay in a place where you can't be shot from outside the building. This forces the enemy team to come inside. Average players will be dumb enough to run right in and die by claymore. Once the claymores are spent, use the SMG to fend off the rest of the enemies until the headquarters resets. *'Teamwork is essential'. When controlling, your team must be set up in a manner where all entrances to the headquarters is guarded. having a few team members with shotguns or automatic weapons guard any doors that may be present, along with a sniper or two sitting back in a hard to reach spot scouting to see where the enemy is coming from, and a few freelance soldiers with automatic weapons with a good range running around wherever needed can be a good setup. *'Stay concealed'. Many people like to bring sniper rifles or long-range assault rifles into these matches, since they already know where the opposing team is. They will simply go somewhere far away, use their scopes to zoom in on the headquarters, then pick you off one by one. The best way to prevent this is to conceal yourself to the point where only people that you can see can see you. Category:Call of Duty 4